<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Thing by silver_drip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880218">The One Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip'>silver_drip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closeted Character, Drabble, Fuck J.K. Rowling, Inspired By Tumblr, Shoes, Transgender, Transgender Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has one luxury.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvasii/gifts">kvasii</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus suffered under the weight of serving two masters, wearing a mask of both hatred and of a man. Lily was the only one who ever knew she was truly a woman... </p><p>She’d grown up poor. The muggle and wizarding world were alike in that they paid teachers a pittance. Severus allowed herself few luxuries.</p><p>Yet, she saved up for one thing annually, Louboutin boots—Not the high-heels that felt like the epitome of being a woman to her, but the far more subdued men’s boots. </p><p>One day she’d escape the lie of being a man, and buy Louboutin high-heels. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>   <span>Inspired by this <a href="https://suffer-my-displeasure.tumblr.com/post/630528892710633472">drawing</a> by <a href="https://suffer-my-displeasure.tumblr.com/">suffer-my-displeasure</a>. </span></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>